


Wedding Gifts

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: She Keeps Me Warm – Mary Lambert (music video)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gifts, Marriage, Post canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met, they married, and now they have something very important to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littledust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/gifts).



'OK. I admit it. There is one good reason to get married.'

Her wife – now _there's_ a word she thought she'd never use – grins up at her. 'Oh good, I'm glad you've thought of one at last. I was beginning to worry, seeing we're just back from honeymoon, and all.'

She pouts. 'Aren't you going to ask me what it is?'

'What is it, then?'

'Gifts.'

'I knew you'd say that.' Goddammit, she's still super cute.

'I don't know why you're so interested in the gifts. I'll bet you any money you like: they'll all have got us coffee machines.'


End file.
